<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persephone Jackson and The Vampire Diaries by Myrish_lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614907">Persephone Jackson and The Vampire Diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrish_lady/pseuds/Myrish_lady'>Myrish_lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Elena Gilbert - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrish_lady/pseuds/Myrish_lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dream featuring her uncle Hades, Persephone Jackson had decided to move to a small town called Mystic Falls. But, besides helping with the supernatural population trouble, she has demons of her own. Not to mention her new quest. FEMALE PERCY JACKSON/ FEMALE ANNABETH CHASE PAIRING MENTIONED<br/>Warning: might be too dark for some  and too dramatic for others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo! Finally got the guts to write on AO3. Go me.</p><p>So a few clarifications,  pjo characters are 3-4 years after their last appearance in the books. The age they were supposed to be in 2013 as per uncle Rick is the age they're at now (2009). </p><p>This is a prechapter of sorts  , not gonna call it a prologue. </p><p>Your first exposure to a tvd member will be in the next chapter, its going to make the story a bit predictable, but I am pretty much set on it.<br/>Now, my exposure to the LGBTQ community is a bit limited as my homecountry is a quite homophobic or whatever the technical term for them is, so if I manage to make anything seem offensive, realize that it was not my intention to do so and point the bit out to me for ammends. I have a large amount of respect for people regardless of their beliefs, lifestyle  or any basis they have been discriminated on, simply by their virtue of being alive, but my I am ignorant to a large variety of things that might feel offensive to you. So I would like to apologize in advance for any such incidents.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>JULY 12TH 2008</p><p><br/>12 MONTHS AGO </p><p><br/>Percy made her way to the alleyway that gave way to the short-cut to Mon Tableau, the best restaurant in town, and a personal favorite of Annabeth’s.<br/>They were celebrating Annabeth's birthday.<br/> ‘Well' she amended mentally, ‘ the celebration is later. This is a little private dinner between two friends. Nothing romantic at all- no way.’ <br/>It didn’t matter that they broke up, mutually deciding that their relationship was becoming unhealthy. Annabeth and her would always be everything to each other. Their relationship couldn’t be quantified with words like best friends or girlfriends. <br/>For Percy, at least, Annabeth was her home away from home, a little piece of magic, entirely hers and nothing and nothing could take that away from her.<br/>So she decided to take her out to dinner for the obligatory, ‘ Yay! You made it to twenty without being mauled to death by a monster ‘ celebration.<br/>Yes. She knew she was amazing. Thank you very much.<br/>Cutting through the throngs of people, she made it to the corner where the restaurant was.<br/> Honestly, it wasn’t her type, she much preferred ordering in food. But that didn’t mean she minded putting on the occasional dress and soaking in the fine dine experience, especially given how much it meant to Annabeth.<br/>Percy wasn’t sure what drew her attention to the small lane leading to the back of the restaurant, next to the dumpsters, but almost like she was on auto pilot, she slowly walked to the lane.<br/>The feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her something was wrong, begging her to stop, to turn around and run, but she kept inching forward, one hand inside her clutch, wrapping her fingers around riptide- just in case.<br/>It was the scream that finally made her stop, that chilled her to the core. It was the voice, as familiar to Percy as her very own name. Annabeth.<br/>Percy ran. <br/>She skidded to a stop before the horrific scene. Annabeth was on the ground, her hair spilling around her, her hairstyle ruined. Her beautiful dress, a graduation present from her father, dirty with blood that flowed from a slit throat. <br/>Her split throat.<br/>Behind her stood a woman in, dressed entirely in black.  Her blonde hair spilling from her cap. Her green eyes were shining unnaturally bright. Glowing with power. There was a bloody switchblade in her hands. <br/>I took Percy a split second to take in the scene, but it felt like she stood there for an eternity, frozen.<br/>“No! No! No!..” she chanted like it was a prayer.<br/>She rushed forward, the woman fled, but Percy could care less. She knew what that woman looked like, revenge would come later.<br/>“Annabeth"  Percy fell on her niece next to her and dug through her clutch for ambrosia. “ it’s going to be fine. You hear me? Everything is going to be fine. You are not allowed to die on my watch, you haven’t even heard back from the architecture firm. You can’t die before you get the job.” Her voice was getting higher with her hysteria.<br/>“Percy" she croaked, the last time she would ever say her name. “ I love you.” <br/>“ You can say that again when you are better.” Percy said determinedly. She used her overcoat to stem the flow of blood and used her other to force the ambrosia into her mouth. <br/>“ I won’t get better Perce, I can feel it.” She told her.<br/>“Don’t say that” Percy snapped. “ give the Ambrosia time to kick in"<br/>“ I’ll wait okay? But don’t follow me for years, at least. Okay Seaweed brain? Live for me"<br/>“ Don’t talk. You need to conserve energy, give yourself more time.” Percy told her desperately.<br/>But Annabeth just gave Percy one last heartbreaking smile as her eyes lost focus and she stilled.<br/>Percy remembers gathering Annabeth up in her arms, vaguely remembers entering the street screaming for help, remembers the red and blue flashing lights of the cop car, remembers resisting as they try to take Annabeth and then finally giving in and handing her over. <br/>She doesn’t know what she told the police, but the next thing she remembers is knocking on her mother’s door, wearing a set of clothes she doesn’t remember putting on. Estelle, her little sister opens the door, tilts her head in that cute way of hers and asks, still with her lisp,<br/>“Hey Big sistah, wheve's Anna?”<br/>And Percy falls to her knees, gathers up Estelle and cries.</p><p><br/>7 MONTHS AGO</p><p><br/>She killed her with a bear trap and a crossbow. That women didn’t deserve a humane death. She deserved to be hunted down and killed like an animal. So that’s what Percy did. <br/>She tracked the woman down, abducted her, took her to an old forest a few states over, and set her free.<br/>Her eyes didn’t glow anymore, Percy noted, but didn’t bother interrogating her. She already knew the woman had powerful friends, only an idiot would believe that a normal mugger could overpower Annabeth Chase. <br/>And nothing she could do would get the woman to tell him things over the fear of whichever deity or monster hired her.  She was rather tame, comparatively<br/>So she set her free in the trap infested woods and waited for her to get caught.<br/>She came home covered in blood, and feeling utterly drained. <br/>When she looked at her mother, Percy knew that Sally had figured out what she had done. But there was no contempt in her eyes for Percy’s actions.  Her mother looked at her, calm and loving as ever and asked simply, <br/>“Do you feel better?”<br/>They were alone at home, Paul had taken Estelle out for a little Daddy-daughter bonding. And so, for the second time since leaving Tartarus, Persephone Jackson cried.   <br/>And somehow, despite just  having done something downright monstrous, lying in her mother’s arms, she realized she felt something better.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the tvd character I promised. And incentive for Percy to move to mystic falls. Kickstarting the story. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12TH MAY 2009<br/><i>Percy wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve being subjected to a demigod dream but here she was.<br/>The fact that she was going to be extremely hung-over when she woke up only added to her current irritation, she really shouldn’t have done those last few shots.<br/>But there was no point regretting it now, better to focus on the damned dream. <br/>She was standing in a humongous carven, unable to move, behind her stretched an enormous pit. Tartarus. And in front, the darkness slowly faded giving way to a gleaming throne, the darkest obsidian and on it, a pale man with raven hair, a crown on his head, set with jewels. The shadow seemed to gravitate towards him.<br/>“Jackson" he acknowledged curtly.<br/>Percy mustered a grin. <br/>“Hey Uncle Hades.”<br/>“Niece.” He grunted.<br/>“And how can I help you today?” she asked with fake enthusiasm.<br/>“Nice try Jackson. I know you hate it when we give you quests, but this a bit of a special circumstance.”<br/>“ I live to serve" Percy said with sarcasm that Hades chose to ignore.<br/>“Recently, while having the annual Inter-Pantheon Gods of Death and Related Meeting on Administrative Responsibilities-"<br/>“Don’t tell me that’s an actual thing" Percy interrupted.<br/>Hades glared.<br/>“Sorry. Continue.”<br/>He cleared his throat.<br/>“ So, a couple of thousand years ago, an alternate dimension was created by a witch called Qetsiyah, where all the witches and the subsequently created supernatural beings were sent after their deaths, and the gods of multiple pantheons decided to let this happen considering there was no proper afterlife for their kind.”<br/>Okay… Percy wasn’t sure how this concerned her.<br/>“ But the magic she used wasn’t self sustaining. She needed more to keep it alive, and there lies the problem, she started abducting beings associated with the gods, demigods, magicians and the like, to fuel the dimension that is called the Other Side. Their continued exposure to divinity has saturated them with magic and makes them the perfect batteries.”<br/>“ Why is this woman so determined to keep alive this ‘ dimension’ of hers?”<br/>“ She made a spell for immortality to spend an eternity with her lover, Silas who tricked her and stole it to share with Amara, handmaiden of Qetsiyah, and his secret lover. Qetsiyah found out, pretended to kill Amara to anger Silas, then entombed him with the cure to immortality and gave him the choice to say there forever or take the cure, die and join her on the other side, which she used the newly immortal Amara to anchor the this dimension. This created doppelgangers, lookalike descendants of Silas and Amara to balance out their inability to die, they have supercharged magic blood but no ability themselves.”<br/>Percy whistled. Classic case of woman scorned.<br/>“ you seem to know a lot about this topic.” She noted.<br/>He glowered.<br/>“ Hecate doesn’t shut up about it at dinner, she cares because witches were a result of a psychic blast from a psychic named Arcadius, and psychics were made when a village was built near this cave on earth she lived in and all of them got exposed to her magic, and then witches made vampires and werewolves. So she gave rise to four new species, something she is annoyingly proud of.”<br/>“I thought the gods made werewolves.” Percy said perplexed.<br/>“ They did. This new species is similar enough that we just pile them in one category. But don’t go off on a different topic. This girl has challenged the God's authority, since Qetsiyah is of Greek origins and does in fact have her powers because of a Greek goddess, our pantheon has been charged with bringing her back.”<br/>“I am assuming ‘our pantheon’ in this case refers to me" he said.<br/>Hades gave a nod.<br/>“ Listen. As truly enlightening as this conversation has been, I am retired. I made it quite clear to the gods that I won’t do anymore quests.”<br/>“ Jackson. This has turned into a matter of personal respect. If I don’t solve it then I will become a laughingstock among my peers. I need our best demigod on it and as much as it pains me to admit it… that’s  you.”<br/>“Thanks but no thanks. I won’t. Send me back now.” Percy said. Never again.<br/>“Poor Annabeth” Hades sighed with mock pity.<br/>What?<br/>“ Excuse me?”<br/>“oh didn’t I mention?” He asked in fake surprise “ The souls are being kidnapped are from the realms of the dead, and the taken include a fiery blonde with a remarkable resemblance to my niece Athena.”<br/>Annabeth. <br/>Annabeth had been taken. It wasn’t possible. But…<br/>“Fine" Percy gritted her teeth. “ I'll do it. How long do I have?”<br/>“ A normal magician would last a year. But a demigod might give Qetsiyah nearly five, and I don’t think it would take very long for her to discover this.  You have the time, but I am afraid, this is the sort of quest that will take that amount of time.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“ Because as powerful as you are, your powers are a battering ram, you must shape them, train them to be as fine as filigree, moreover, Qetsiyah is unnaturally strong, we need you to be subtle as you attack her, she is fated to come back to our dimension in the next three years, integrate yourself with the citizens of that region, grow close to the doppelganger that lives there, no one, least of all Qetsiyah should suspect you more than a witch, the moment she does, she will be on her guard, she doesn’t know who you are and we are going to use that to your advantage.”<br/>“And how am I supposed to train my powers to be able to disguise myself as a witch?” She asked.<br/>“ You won’t disguise yourself as a witch, you will become one by the blessing of Hecate.” He told her with a faint grin. “  this would normally require a quest, but I am not willing to take chances where my respect is concerned and luckily for you as my wife’s attendant she live in my house and at my command.”<br/>“ Okay. So magic. Got it. Where am I supposed to go and live? More importantly… how? My job as a teacher/ swim team coach is not enough for me to live on if I am on a quest out of town, I don’t have the savings.”<br/>“ I am a god Jackson.” Hades said impatiently. “ By the end of the week, a rich aunt of yours would have died, leaving you, Persephone Jackson, as an extremely rich bachelorette who decided to purchase a mansion in Mystic Falls, Virginia.”<br/>“ Mystic Falls?” Percy frowned. “ Never heard of it”<br/>“most people haven’t, but it is the hotspot of supernatural activity, this was where the first vampires were born a millennia ago.”<br/>Percy tried to process the amount of information that had been dumped on her, before giving up and asking a question she almost dreaded knowing the answer to,<br/>    “ once I kill the witch, what happens to Annabeth?”<br/>For the first time since the conversation began, her uncle softened.<br/>“ A dead soul belongs to the underworld, my niece, no matter how many want her back. Do not despair. There will be a day when you come together again. And a day before that, when you will see her again.”<br/>Percy nodded. If he couldn’t bring his own daughter back to life, it was too much to hope for Annabeth.”<br/>Hades turned stern.<br/>“ Now Jackson. Don’t fail me. I can still revoke your entry to Elysium upon death no matter how Poseidon complains. I expect you to have moved in to your new house by next week. “<br/>Before he could respond, the dream turned black.</i><br/>Percy woke up on a hotel bed with a naked stranger asleep next to her and her cellphone ringing.</p><p>NIKLAUS MIKAELSON</p><p>Klaus Mikaelson was having a terrible day at first. He had manipulated a witch into going against her coven rules, abandon her family and work, which, honestly was so simple that it wasn’t even worth the effort.<br/>But he needed his witches if was to be ever able to find a way to break the curse that had plagued him for a thousand years, the doppelganger line had ended nearly six hundred years ago when Katerina defied him and escaped from his castle in England. <br/>Even now, when she had been hunted down and killed in a rather satisfactory end, he couldn’t help but curse her for his added centuries of torment.<br/>And now that Elijah had distanced himself from Klaus, plotting his betrayal, klaus was sure, he needed witches like the newly entrapped Greta more than ever to aid him<br/>On his way back to the hotel,  a kid on his skateboard crashed into him, ruining his clothes.<br/>And that some imbecilic bellhop managed to misplace his luggage only added to his ire.<br/>So after suitably redressing, he decided to get a drink at the nearby bar.<br/>And their he found the extremely drunk and beautiful witch that he invited back to his hotel suite.<br/>Well, he assumed she was a witch due to the power he could sense was running through her, though with the lack of reaction to touching a vampire, he could say she had yet to grow into her powers. Extremely weak then. <br/>Of no use or interest to him besides their dalliance.<br/>Well, he already had a couple of witches. No big loss there.<br/>He woke up with the sunrise, a habit leftover from his human days, next to the woman – Percy- who was still asleep.<br/>He stayed there- planning to mime sleep when she woke up,  just incase. People tended to be more open with their actions when they thought no one was looking.<br/>He heard an uneven thump of her heartbeat as she woke up almost simultaneously her phone rang.<br/>She took a moment to gain her bearings before grabbing the phone. <br/>“ hello" she groaned sleepily and, if Klaus took a second to judge- rather unattractively.<br/>“ where are you?” came a sharp female voice.<br/>“ Hello Percy. How are you? I’m fine Rachel. Thank you for asking. How are you?” Percy said sarcastically.<br/>“ Your mother said you never came last night.” The other female, Rachel ignored Percy’s previous statement.<br/>“ Tell her I stayed with a friend.” <br/>“ was said friend naked?” Rachel asked.<br/>“ I’ll call you later.” Percy said, guiltily.<br/>“Percy, one nights stands aren’t a healthy way to get over-" she was cut off by Percy hanging up.<br/>Percy drew her knees up to her chest, before saying rather quietly, <br/>“ You can stop pretending now.” <br/>Klaus slowly sat up.<br/>She was looking rather grim as she asked “how much did you hear?”<br/>“All of it" Klaus wasn’t sure why he admitted that.<br/> But Percy just nodded before climbing out of bed completely naked. <br/>“ well" she said as she put on her clothes. “ Last night was fun but I am  going out of town so I need to pack.” <br/>“ Go ahead love" Klaus leaned amused against the headboard as she limped around the room, searching for her clothes.<br/>“okay then.” After wearing her clothes, she walked towards the door<br/>She opened the door.<br/>“Bye Noah" she called out as she left.<br/>“ It’s Nik" he protested, but the door had already shut behind her.<br/>Klaus shook his head with a smile interesting woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? Good? Terrible? Leave a review. <br/>So, Percy met Klaus.<br/> She is still trying to forget what happened with Annabeth, only to get a quest centered around saving her. Without Annabeth to balance out her dark side, she is spiraling, her morals have changed she is doing her best to cope and failing horrendously and her future actions will reflect that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. How'd you like the chapter? Should I continue? I promise you drama.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>